Conventionally, an electric motor disclosed in JP-B2-H8-9995 has a housing that receives multiple magnets circumferentially arranged along the inner wall of the housing. In this structure, springs or nonconductive stoppers are inserted into gaps formed between the magnets, so that the magnets are circumferentially apart from each other.
However, in this structure, multiple restricting members, such as springs and stoppers disclosed in JP-B2-H8-9995 are needed to circumferentially space the magnets from each other. Accordingly, the number of components may be increased, and the structure may become complicated.